


Afterburn

by Nina (ninamazing), ninamazing



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Community: help_haiti, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/Nina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/ninamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She was never sure afterward how it started with Cara and her; she only knew that when it ended she was eager for the next time.</i> For Deej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterburn

**Author's Note:**

> For Deej, at long fucking last! My love for you is as big as the time it took me to write you Cara/Kahlan, dear. :D Partly inspired by Deej's [Seeker Kinkfest 3](http://community.livejournal.com/sword_of_lies/25858.html) prompt "coping methods" (along with another WIP, hmm), by the Kaiser Chiefs song "Ruby," and by the [Porn Battle IX](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/26521.html?thread=3203737#cmt3203737) prompt "restraint."

Someone was washing; she could tell by the crackling sound at the fringes of her awareness — or no, maybe that was fire, someone starting a fire. Her leg hurt; as if the flames were growing there, squirming with a thousand burning insects. She remembered a slash. She remembered the swath of Cara's smile, slim rubies of her lips curling.

Kahlan opened her eyes.

"Why, hello there," said her companion. Cara was perched next to her, above a squat of twigs and sticks that had just caught a spark.

One eyebrow appeared to be mocking her, as usual.

"I did faint," Kahlan admitted, as if this were not obvious.

Cara almost smiled again. "I know," she said, and pressed something cool and wet against her forehead. Kahlan closed her eyes.

"I hope you're feeling better," Cara continued, "because it'll be sunrise in an hour, and we have to move."

"I'll be ready," Kahlan murmured, focusing on the blacks of her eyelids, blotting away the pain. There was a pinkish glow at the edge of her vision, on the right — the fledgling fire. Kahlan breathed in and out — fresh forest air, with an acrid tint of smoke — and felt her forehead go warm again as Cara removed the cloth, or whatever it was. Then Cara was breathing very close to her; then Cara was kissing her.

When Kahlan opened her mouth Cara caught one of her lips between her own teeth, and Kahlan arched up, seeking. The pain in her thigh had quieted considerably. Leather slid against her riding-dress, and then Cara had settled on top of her, her forearms propped just shy of Kahlan's ears. Kahlan reached up, taking Cara's cheeks in her hands.

She was never sure afterward how it started with Cara and her; she only knew that when it ended she was eager for the next time. Cara was one of the few mysteries Kahlan had left — one of the few challenges, the Mother Confessor in her said. And Cara was beautiful, so beautiful.

Cara's lips tasted like red berries in the early morning, so dewy still that it was impossible not to suspect some fey touch. Her dangling hair ensconced Kahlan's head in a sort of golden prison. Cara stopped to gasp in one quick breath, and Kahlan smiled.

"Did you faint?" she whispered. "When one of your sisters did that to you?"

"I never got an infected wound," Cara muttered, and dropped into the kiss again before the last word reached Kahlan's ears. She had been almost silent through the burn of the Agiel, but now Kahlan couldn't stop the small, soft murmur from rising at the back of her throat. Cara's hands took her wrists and pressed them into the grass, drinking Kahlan in with a thirst she didn't bother to conceal. Kahlan imagined lightning, sprites, stars; her mind felt thin and stretched between the cool hollow of the ground and Cara's heated mouth — she felt omnipotent, incorporeal, like a cast of magic.

Cara shifted to thrust her knee between Kahlan's legs, and grazed the still-forming scar of Kahlan's wound as she did. Kahlan jerked her hips in response, and Cara's hands were strong at her sides, fingers threading the catches of her riding-dress. Kahlan was more pliant than usual, sinking into oblivion's grip, and she could tell Cara's pleasure by the way her curled lips pressed into every new exposed stripe of Kahlan's skin.

When Cara had removed every strip but the boots, she traced her slim finger around the slash on Kahlan's thigh.

"Better?" she murmured. There went that eyebrow again.

Kahlan suppressed her own shiver, and caught Cara's hand.

"I would be," she said, "if you joined me."

Sometimes Cara's eyes betrayed her; Kahlan hoped she was the only one who saw. Sometimes Cara was a nine-year-old again, eyes wide and burning blue, searching for something she would never find.

Cara undressed now and was the woman once more, all melodious curves and long proud features, and Kahlan tumbled her over on top of their shorn clothes. Cara kissed her hard, as if to distract them both from the soft tremors in her movements, giving her away. Kahlan cupped her below the jaw, smoothing the tightness in her neck, and surrendered her own tongue to Cara's.

Kahlan was melting into Cara's body; Cara bent her knee and pushed back as Kahlan rocked slowly, straddling Cara's leg. With one hand, Cara threaded her fingers through Kahlan's hair and grabbed the back of her head; with the other, she cupped her hand in the slight valley where Kahlan's rear curved into her thigh. Kahlan's breath turned shallow, and her mind felt light again, wafting — it seemed that there was only one thing to do, and that was to lower her mouth to Cara's breasts and kiss and kiss, breathing in that muddy-lavender-leather scent that poured from the Mord-Sith like an aura.

When Cara's grip on Kahlan's head tightened, Kahlan opened her teeth against one nipple and then pulled it between her lips like a cherry stem. Cara grunted; the sound was low, sultry, feminine. Kahlan licked, lightly, and Cara's hand moved to shove her shoulder. This part was over, _now_.

Kahlan's hands were warm against Cara's calves, guiding them gently back and open; she knelt in front of Cara, ignoring the scream across her own thigh. Cara's fingers were hard in her hair, and Kahlan knew that she meant for them to seem unyielding, but to her they felt desperate. She returned the grasp, holding Cara's hips as she lowered her head, and Cara bucked against her mouth before she'd paused a slip of a moment. Reflexively, Kahlan opened her mouth, and felt Cara with her tongue: desperate, yes, nearly violent with wanting.

Kahlan tasted her, but not for long; Cara directed more of the movement than Kahlan would usually allow. Kahlan got harder, brushing the tip of Cara's nub with her teeth, and Cara sucked in a lungful of air that sent a spasm across her body. Steadying, Kahlan gripped Cara's legs and licked again at the sweet, cloying vintage of her — and that was Cara's second-to-last, and then her last, tremor.

Left to right, Kahlan kissed the insides of Cara's thighs. The Mord'Sith caught her breath in twenty counts or so, and glared at Kahlan over the tanned expanse of her body; Cara's curves glowed orange, now, in the brightening sunlight.

"Time to go," she said.


End file.
